The invention is in the field of making electrical connections of wires and/or conductors, such as attaching wires to circuit runs of printed circuit boards.
Many methods have been used for interconnecting wires and/or conductors, such as twisting, soldering, welding, and by means of ultrasonic vibration bonding, and by means of fasteners such as screws, clamps, ferrules, eyelets, and rivets. The invention will be specifically described with respect to the attachment of photoflash lamp lead-in wires to circuit runs on a circuit board for use in the FlipFlash photoflash array. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,442 to James M. Hanson describes a FlipFlash array construction in which the 16 lead-in wires of eight flash lamps of the array are connected to a circuit board by means of 16 eyelets. The eyelets are inserted in holes in the circuit board located so that the heads of the eyelets engage against circuit runs on the board. The flash lamp lead-in wires are inserted in the respective eyelets which are then crimped to hold the wires and make electrical contact.